


Evenstar, as seen by...

by Yenneffer



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, set of drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenneffer/pseuds/Yenneffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is beautiful beyond words or wisdom; and for a moment, she is only a breadth of midnight dark hair away from him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evenstar, as seen by...

**Author's Note:**

> A set of six chronological drabbles.  
> If you get confused about POVs, here they are in order:  
> Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Eomer, Aragorn, Faramir

 

 

Evenstar, as seen by the Ranger

(before the Quest of the Ring)

 

She is beautiful beyond words or wisdom; and for a moment, she is only a breadth of midnight dark hair away from him, she, a beautiful vision of kindness and purity standing there for him to satisfy his heart’s yearning. 

He almost steps closer to kiss those beloved lips.

She is an Elven Princess, a gem of her people, though, and the fairytale ends for him. She is to shine and stay bright forever, stay this step away.

Arwen Undomiel smiles lovingly as he passes her on his way to the door of her father’s study. He can have this, then. And he is happy.

 

  
Evenstar, as seen by the Knight

(just before the Quest of the Ring)

 

She is beautiful beyond the world of dreams; and for a moment, she is only a breadth of midnight dark hair away from him, she, a beautiful vision of royalty and magic standing there for him to satisfy his awed eyes.

He almost steps closer to kiss those perfect lips.

She is an Elven Princess, a part of the ethereal world, though, and the mystical vision is not for him. She is to shine and stay bright forever, stay this step away.

The Lady of Rivendell smiles kindly at him as she bids him goodnight, passing him in the gardens. He can have this, then. And he is happy.

  
   
Evenstar, as seen by the Prince

(before the Quest of the Ring)

 

She is beautiful beyond the singing praises; and for a moment, she is only a breadth of midnight dark hair away from him, she, a beautiful vision of courage and will standing there for him to satisfy his soul’s desire.

He almost steps closer to kiss those singing lips.

She is an Elven Princess, an evenstar of their people, and the moment of fantasy ends for him. She is to shine as Aragorn’s betrothed and stay but a sister to him, stay this step away.

Arwen smiles joyfully at him when he welcomes her warmly and passes her to greet Aragorn. He can have this, then. And he is happy.

 __  
  
Evenstar, as seen by the Rider

(the end of  _Return of the King)_

She is beautiful beyond any peoples’ legends; and for a moment she is only a breadth of midnight dark hair away from him, she, a beautiful vision of nobleness and kindness standing there for him to satisfy his mind’s curiosity.

He almost steps closer to kiss those forbidden lips.

She is an Elven Princess, the highest of all elven and human maidens, though, and the moment of blissful forgetfulness ends for him. She is to shine as the Queen of Men and stay bright for Aragorn’s eyes, stay this step away.

Arwen Undomiel smiles beautifully at him as she passes him, her steps soundless on the white stone of Minas Tirith. He can have this, then. And he is happy.

  
  
Evenstar, as seen by the King

(the end of  _Return of the King)_

She is beautiful beyond his memory; and for a moment she is only a breadth of midnight dark hair away from him, she, a beautiful vision of love and loyalty and sacrifice standing there for him to heal his wretched from war heart.

He almost steps closer to kiss those beloved lips before the wedding vows are complete.

She is an Elven Princess, bound to the fate of men, though, and the fairytale ends for him. She is to be his wife and stay with him forever, stay away from her father, mother and brothers.

Arwen smiles with contentment as he binds himself to her, and he swears then to give himself fully to her. She can have everything he is. And she will be happy, that he promises himself.

    
 __  
  
Evenstar, as seen by the Steward

(years after  _Return of the King)_

She is still beautiful beyond these lands; and for a moment she is only a breadth of midnight dark hair away from him, she, a beautiful vision of the ages of wisdom and magic long past gone standing there to satisfy his longing imagination.

He almost steps closer to kiss those suffering lips.

She is an Elven Princess of old, his Queen and friend, though. and the silent vision of heart-broken pain is not for him to comfort and soothe. She is to fade and never shine on this side of Arda, stay this step away.

Arwen Undomiel smiles in gratitude as he squeezes her hand and takes her to her chambers to rest. He can have this, then. And he is again happy for a moment.   
  


The End 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's awfully repetitive, but I was hoping to achive some... I don't know how to call it, a rhythm, maybe?  
> Tell me if you think it's worked :)


End file.
